Catching Up
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: When Katie and Magnus catch up and Travis sees them, of course he's dumb enough to see how Magnus dresses, he suspects she's cheating on him. Tratie (Travis/Katie) and Malec (Magnus and Alec). One-shot. Crossover.


**Okay, so in my eyes, Katie Gardner from PJO knows everything about everything, while Annabeth knows everything about what Chiron knows. I think Nico knows everything too, since he's amazingness.**

I walked down the street to a café I went to once a year since I was thirteen. Same day, same time, every year. Today, Travis was planning pranks with Connor, so we weren't doing anything today, thank the gods. I pulled open the door and let the heat hit my face. He wasn't here yet, so I grabbed a table and ordered a coffee and waited. I pulled out my notepad and wrote down notes about Tulips for a sort of book the Demeter cabin had.

"Ah, Katherine, how are you dear?" I heard his voice say. I smiled to myself and looked up at him. His spiky hair was blue and sparkly. He had leather pants on and a simple white button up shirt. He had black, sparkly boots on and tons of magical bracelets on.

"Magus, always great to see you, why did you dress so plain?" I joked with him. He smiled and sat down.

"I was in a hurry here, got held up" he told me as the waitress came back with my black coffee. Magnus got some sort of thing that had coffee in it and a bunch of other things in it I couldn't name.

"How's the boyfriend?" Magnus asked me as I sipped my coffee. I sighed.

"Our relationship is going great, but he's always planning his pranks with his brother, so I can do whatever I want, it's great sometimes, but we haven't been on a real date in months" I rambled. Magnus listened intently.

"If only you were immortal my dear, we could live together forever" He smiled. I laughed as I took off my warm, leather jacket. Under the jacket I had a thin long sleeved dark grey shirt, my white scarf warmed my neck.

"If only" I returned his smile. "When was the last time I went to one of your parties?" I questioned.

"It's been a year my dear Katherine, ever since you started to date that boy, you've become anti-social" He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I could go to one soon, it's not like I'm going on a date with Travis any time soon" I told him.

"He doesn't know what he was missing out on" Magnus grinned. I laughed.

"How's the boyfriend?" I asked him. His face darkened.

"We broke up" he responded, curtly.

"But you two loved each other-"

"He tried to take away my immortality" he cut me off.

"But if you love each other, you can give him a second chance, right?" I asked him as the waitress set his drink down. I thanked her for him and she left us.

"No, the thought that he would even consider it, Katherine, you remind me of Alexander's friend, Clarissa, I watched the girl grow up, kind of like you, I've known you since you were thirteen and now you're turning 19 in a few weeks" he sighed. I glared at him.

"Don't change the subject on me, Magnus" I snapped at him. He raised his hands in surrender. He opened his mouth to say something but someone's voice interrupted him.

"Katie?" it was Travis's voice. I turned around, he was standing by the door.

"Hey" I said. Very aware of Magnus laughing in the background. I turned to him.

"Please" I said, simply. "What is so funny?" I asked him as Travis walked over to us.

"Nothing" he said. I gave him a small glare then my gaze eased as I looked at my boyfriend.

"Who's the guy?" he asked. Magnus snorted.

"I loved being described as 'the guy', it's always that or the person everyone depends on when they have problems, that's why I come here" He complained. I stared at him and shook my head before looking back at Travis.

"This is Magnus Bane" I answered his question.

"Why are you two here?" his stare was like steel and ice combined.

"To catch up" I leaned forward in my chair. Surely he could tell by Magnus's style he was gay, bisexual actually, but he looked like he was gay.

"From all I've heard about you, you're not very bright and Katie described you as hot, I don't see it" Magnus wondered aloud. I shot him a desperate glance.

"Why are you here with him?" he asked me, ignoring Magnus.

"I've known him since I was thirteen" I said softly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him" Travis shot a glare at Magnus. He hadn't looked at Magnus, just knew of his presence.

"Excuse me if you never asked from the four dates we've ever had" I snorted. Magnus stifled a laughed.

"Is he…" Travis trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say, _a demigod_.

"No" I told him, it was the truth. Magnus was a warlock, not a demigod.

"Do I look like a demigod?" Magnus huffed. "My parents would have slapped you for believing in gods, not just one"

"You made friends with a mortal and told him about us?" Travis sighed.

"Who said he was a mortal?" I hardened my stare.

"Just, don't talk to me anymore" Travis said before walking back out the door. I turned to Magnus.

"Go after him!" Magnus ordered. "I haven't seen you so happy once you two started dating, go!"

"Only if you talk with Alec" I crossed my arms. Magnus hesitated. "I know you still love him, he only did it because he loves you so much" I said.

"Tell me about it when you're done" he agreed.

"As long as you tell me" I smiled. I grabbed my jacket, left money on the table and ran out of the café. I ran the way he went and finally found his head hailing a cab. I swore and ran towards him, pushing people out of my way. He got in a cab and left. I stomped my foot in frustration and hailed a cab.

"Where too?" he grumbled.

"Follow the cab, 63902654" I read off the number of the cab. **A/N I just made it up, I really don't know any.**

He did as told and Travis got out at central park and I threw the money at the man and left. He walked down the street and I just seemed to not be able to reach him. I sighed and knew he was going to his apartment, probably ran out of money once he got here. I ran off to a short cut to his apartment and ran in the building.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed my key from my bag. I hurried in the apartment and closed the door behind me. I put the key back in the bag and sat on the counter as I waited for Travis. I heard the door open and saw Travis's chocolate brown curly hair. He looked up at me and glared.

"Get out of my apartment" he growled. I hoped down and followed him down the hall to his room like a lost puppy.

"So how long have you been cheating on me?" he asked.

"I never cheated on yo-"

"Then why were you with him?"

"I told you we've been friends sinc-" he cut me off again.

"Guys can't be friends with girls unless they want to date her" he said.

"He doesn't want to-"

"How do you know he doesn't want to date you, I mean look at yourself, you're beautiful" his voice cracked. I frowned and sat next to him on his bed.

"He found the person he wants to be wi-"

"I bet that's a-" this time I cut him off.

"WOULD YOU LET ME TALK!" I screamed at him. He jumped back. "I can't finish a damn sentence! He's gay, you asshole!" I yelled.

"Really?" his voice was quiet.

"Well, bisexual really, but he's in love with this one guy and they were so happy together" I told him.

"You said he wasn't mortal" Travis remembered. Or tried to, I never said it, Magnus did.

"No, he's immortal, about 800 years old" I said. Travis nodded.

"I'm still angry with you for going out behind my back" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I also have to tell you when I grow a plant or hail a cab?" I asked him.

"Oh shut up! Sometimes I underestimate-" I cut him off by kissing him. I let my fingers tangle in his hair and he finally responded by kissing me back and putting his arms around my waist.

...0.0.

I stood in front of the New York institute and took a deep breath before entering. Katherine was going to get a kick out of this. As I walked down the hallway I saw Clary walking to the front door.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" Her green eyes seemed startled.

"I came to patch things up with Alexander" I told her. A look of surprise came over her face.

"He's in the library, why come here now?" she asked me. I let a smile appear on my face.

"My good friend convinced me" I responded. She nodded, obviously confused, but wandered on. I found my way to the library and opened the door. Alec was sitting in one of the chairs, feet up and reading a book about demon pox. I had to laugh.

"Do you think you're coming down with something?" I asked. The book shot down to show me Alec's bright blue eyes.

"Magnus?" he sounded startled. I could see his body tense.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Wh- why are you here?" he asked.

"Do you not want me here?" I asked, putting a hand to my chest. He shook his head as he stood up.

"I do- it's just that, I thought you hated me. I mean, you said you never wanted to see me again and-" I cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"What if I told you I still loved you" I told him, his eyes went wide. He moved my hand from his mouth.

"Me too" he said.

**I just wanted to do this. So I did, I never have anything interesting to put on here. Anyway I love Tratie and Malec. So, of course, I had to do a story about them and why not combine it.**


End file.
